It's Nice To Have Family
by AnnieSmith32
Summary: Ex-Mossad officers are in danger and a lost family member comes to warn Ziva.
1. Chapter 1

****I wrote this a long time ago and hope that it still makes sense. So it was a few years ago. Enjoy!**

**Please write reviews**

****I do not own NCIS******

Ch.1

A girl with dark curly hair steps off a plane and on to the un-boarding platform. Her sunglasses keep her eyes covered. She walks up to the reception desk.

"Excuse me, sir." Her Israeli accent was thin, from having left when she was eighteen to become a U.S Marine. She did not agree with _most_ of her father's beliefs, so she left. Her family then spread the word that she died in the explosion with her younger sister, another reason she left. Only her family knew the truth, and of course her godfather who she was here to see. "I ordered a car at the airport in Florida before I left. Where might I find it?"

"What is your name?" The man asks. He seemed about her age, twenty-two.

"Isabelle David" She answers. Even though she had been married for two years, she would not change her name. To remind her country of who she was, that she was still here.

"Outside. A blue Jetta." He smiled, she nods to him and walks outside. She had no luggage everything she needed was in her backpack in when she always carried. That was a Mossad trait that had not left her.

She takes the keys from the man standing next to the car and drives off. She was taught first by her older sister than retaught by her husband.

"Well maybe you should should search under something else." Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo grumbled with his hand on the back of his partner , Ziva David's chair. They had been checking the tail they had on the last case all morning. As instructed by their boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"I have tried every other way!" Ziva shouts at him, meanly. She was rather angry with him, well as much as she could be. She could never fin herself that angry at him.

"Get anything on your tail?" Gibbs asks walking into the bullpen with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Oh yea boss. We found him two hours ago. Now we are looking at pictures to pick Ziva a new apartment." Tony's sarcastic comment causes him a slap on the back of the head by Gibbs. "Sorry boss." He winces.

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak but is interrupted by a commotion on the next floor up. The director was fighting with the girl with brown curly hair.

"No. I would like to keep my family safe and she is my family." She screams back at him.

"Isabelle let let me help. She will not go with you anyhow." He tries to calm her down. Ziva stands up, Tony looks up at her suspiciously.

"What?" He inquires starring at her.

"Isabelle" She mumbles. She thinks of the day her sister left. The day after her youngest sister died. After a long fight with their father she stormed out and got on the first plane to the states.

"Who?" Tony asks. The fight continues on above them.

Finally the director looks down and calls, "Gibbs, DiNozzo, David, get up here." They all start to walk, Gibbs looked pisses. Tony stared at Ziva, who looked straight forward. Once they get up the stairs they follow the director into his office. The girl named Isabelle is standing by his desk. Ziva stares at her and she gives her a little smile. The director stands behind his desk and faces them. Gibbs stands closet to Isabelle, then Tony and Ziva.

"Ziva, Isabelle tells me that someone is attacking people who have left Mossad. Which means you and her are in danger." He begins to explain.

Ziva turns to Isabelle. "How do you know of this?"

"I got a call from Officer Basin was attacked and is in the hospital. He told me to watch out. Then while Matt and I were at the supermarket a knife went into my leg." She explains

"How would they know?" Ziva whispers

"Isabelle was stupid and returned to Israel." Director Vance noted.

"And now I have killed three Mossad officers and I am no longer one."

"I would like Isabelle to work on your team Gibbs. As protection I am working on getting her husband transferred to this base instead of Florida." Director Vance says looking straight as Gibbs.

He nods with a smile, "She's a Marine. I would be fine with her working for me."

She looks up at him. "How did you know I was a Marine?" Gibbs just shrugs.

"I figure, if it's alright with you, she can take McGee's spot and he can work down with Miss Sciuto." Vance reasoned

"I won't be able to do field work in one month." Everyone looks at her confused. "I'm four months pregnant."

Ziva and the director smile. Gibbs and Tony still stare at her. "Well... Congratulations. I'll go tell McGee." Gibbs says before walking out.

The director turns back to Ziva. "I would have liked to put Isabelle in a safe house but she says no." Isabelle smiles. "You two will have no problem working together, correct?" Vance inquires.

"Yes Leon." Isabelle says. Tony stands there confused. How do they know each other? He thinks. They definitely look alike.

"Come on Isabelle. Let me show you your new job." Ziva says putting out her hand. Isabelle takes it and they walk out smiling at each other. Tony rushes after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Isabelle sits at McGee's desk. He had been down with Abby all morning. She hits the space bar to wake up the computer and starts typing. "Your probably going to need-" He starts to tell her she is going to need a password.

"In" She states and smiles at him.

"Isabelle is very good with computers." Ziva says smiling at her.

Isabelle stands and walks over to Tony. "Isabelle David." She greets, her accent sounded stronger on the David. Tony looks from her to Ziva.

"You are related?" He questions

"Were sisters, Tony." Ziva says. Wait Ziva said her sister was dead. Tali? Wasn't it? Tony thinks.

"I thought your sister died?"

"Well Tali did die. Then they spread that I died with her when I left." Isabelle explains looking quiet sad that she had to.

"Who's older?" He pondered with a sly smile on his face.

"I am" Ziva says walking over to stand in front of his desk next to Isabelle. Tony starts looking between the two girls.

"I bet that feels wonderful. Your little sister married and having a kid before you." Ziva walks behind his desk and punches him in the arm at his comment. "Ow... Sorry" Isabelle laugh.

"She gets a but mad. You have to watch that." Isabelle laughs walking back to her desk.

"I know that" Tony smirks at Ziva. She rolls her eyes and walks back over to her desk just as a tall girl with back pigtails and platform boots runs in.

"Gibbs let me have McGee! Were is the person responsible for this?" She proclaimed. Tony and Ziva's eyes get really big and they point to Isabelle. She turns with a big smile to her. The girl runs behind the desk and gives her a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She screams

"You must be Abby" Isabelle laughs patting her one the back.

"How do you know who I am?" She asks pulling away and standing up.

"Ziva sent me a few letters." Isabelle says. Even though she could probably hurt the girl she was starting to become a little afraid of her. "She is very descriptive."

Abby turns and smiles at Ziva before turning back to Isabelle and says, "Well with you here I get McGee to stay in the lab so I am happy."

"Gear up." Gibbs says walking back into the bullpen.

"Gear up?" Isabelle asks looking at Abby.

"It means get your stuff." She tries to explain, but she still looks confused. "Gun, coat..."

"Oh" Isabelle says standing up and grabbing her backpack. She runs to catch up with Gibbs, Ziva and Tony. Gibbs smirks as she steps into the elevator. She looks from him back to Ziva and Tony. "That is almost the same expression your sister had her first day here." Gibbs states before taking a sip of his coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

"This is Lutenit Walter Sherman. First his class at the Marine academy." Ziva says. They were in a clearing in the woods with trees and bushes all around.

"Married, no kids." Tony states coming up behind her. He has the camera around his neck. He snaps a picture of Ziva, who puts her hand up to hide herself from the flash.

"That is what you have been working on this whole time?" Gibbs dared walking away from them. "Where did Isabelle go?" He asks looking down at the body.

Just then Isabelle runs up to them. "Gibbs" She is holding a bag with a bullet in it. "I found this through there." She points back to where she comes from.

"I really hope you documented that." He declared taking the bag and looking at it. She shows him the pictures on the camera that hung around her neck. "That's good work Isabelle."

She smiles and goes back to work. "You sisters like an over achiever. It's annoying." Tony whispers to Ziva. She smirks and looks up to him.

"She always has been and the favourite in the family... until she left." She looks back over at Isabelle as she speaks. Tony did not know what to say, luckily Ducky was there to save him.

"Sorry, Jethro. I was only just notified of a case." He exclaims as he walks over to the body. Then notices Isabelle standing there as well. "And who is this?"

"Hi, I'm Isabelle David. You must be Ducky." She introduces extending her hand. He shakes it, confused.

"And how do you know who I am?" He asks. Isabelle smiles and looks at Ziva.

"My sisters letters over the past year have been very descriptive."

"Ziva's your sister." Ducky stammered

"Yes"

"Got anything Duck?" Gibbs questions coming back.

"Sorry Jethro, I haven't even started. I was talking to your newest team member." Ducky sits down and takes the temperature of the body.

"Want to go to the bar tonight, after we get off?" Tony asks walking back over to Ziva from where he was testing a substance that resembled blood on a nearby tree.

"Sure, if we get off. But I would like to know where Isabelle is staying first."

"Isn't her husband coming here soon?" He wonders, they both look over at her.

"Were done here. Grab everything, Ziva and Tony take the car, Isabelle with me." Gibbs instructs and tosses Ziva the keys. Tony rolls his eyes and shakes his head with a slight groan.

Ziva walks into the bar and looks around for Tony. He is sitting at the bar still in his suit, having come here straight from work. She walks over and sits down next to him. The bartender comes over and asks what she wants. "Vodka martini please."

"So where is she staying?" Tony asks turning to her.

"Oh, Director Vance gave her an apartment close to mine. Matt is supposed to arrive in three days. She is very happy about that." Ziva looks around the bar after her drink comes. She taps on Tony's arm, "Isn't that our tail from the other day?" She whispers

"Should we leave?" Tony asks

"No. Lets stay so he thinks we do not know we are on to him." Just then two more men walk in and join the other. "Okay, maybe we should go." She says standing up and Tony follows her.

They walk out slowly. Trying not to show worry to anyone else. Or that they were on to the tail. They stand by Tony's car and pretend that they are saying goodbye. "What do you think they want?" Ziva questions

"Maybe this has something to do with that threat your sister was talking about this morning." Ziva shakes her head. She wasn't sure. The other two men did look to be from Israel. The men walk out of the bar together. "Come on your staying at my place tonight." Tony says turning her around and opening the car door.

"Can we go to Isabelle's, there are already two agents protecting her. Even if she doesn't know it." She explains getting into the car.

Tony runs over to the other side and sees the men looking at him. They reach into their jackets. Tony jumps into the car and starts driving. "What happened? Your driving like me!" Ziva screams. A bullet hits the back window and they both duck. Ziva pulls out her own gun and puts down the window.

"Where is Isabelle's apartment?" Tony yells as Ziva tries to find someone to shoot.

"Twelfth and third. Two blocks from my place." She says before bringing her head back into the car. "There is no one out there."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

"Sherman's wife is interrogation." Tony says walking into the bullpen with Ziva. They both take off there guns and put them in their drawers. Gibbs nods and motions to Isabelle who is standing next to her. She smiles to them and follows Gibbs. "I think we found the new favourite, except Abby of course." Tony states and Ziva smirks.

"McGee, McGee!" Abby yells from her computer. He runs from the other room.

"What Abs I got to do what Gibbs told me to do with the bullet." Abby looks at him confused. "Yea I also have to figure out what he wanted me to do."

"Look" She says pointing to the screen. A video was playing of Sherman buying fishing bait at the shop outside the woods. "The time stamp was 9:20. Two hours before he died."

"And?"

"Well look again." She says fast forwarding the tape. The clerk looks up at the camera and the feed goes died. "He clicked a key on the keyboard when he turned around.

"Call Gibbs." McGee says

"Thanks Abs" Gibbs says hanging up the phone. "Tony the bait shop outside the woods where we found Sherman, take Ziva" He yells across the bullpen.

They both stand and grab their guns. They run to the elevator without a word. The door closes and Isabelle looks at Tony. "What?" He asks

"Nothing" She laughs as the elevator stops and the doors open with a BING. They get in the car, in silence.

Isabelle takes an exaggerated breath as Tony starts the car. He looks at her with an eyebrow raised. "So, what's going on with you and Ziva?"

"Nothing" Tony snapped pulling out onto the street.

"Right" She doubted. The next twenty minutes were silent between the two. "So where were you last night before you showed up at my apartment, together?"

"We were at the bar. Where we go if a case is annoying." Tony explains

"This case isn't annoying."

"Not the Sherman case."

"Boss, Stuart is in interrogation." Tony says walking in to the directors office. Gibbs and Ziva had been talking to him.

"We done?" Gibbs asks him. He nods and they walk out.

"He didn't run but was quiet the whole way here." Tony states as they walk down to the bullpen.

"That's great. But we no longer have the case. Another team has it. Go work on paper work." Gibbs instructs heading to the elevator.

Tony turns to Ziva. "Why?" Ziva just shakes her head. She walks to her desk and Tony follows. "I think it's unfair."

"You would think that Tony."

The elevator DINGS and a tall man with a Marine cut and a uniform steps out.

"Matt!" Isabelle screams and runs over to him. He picks her up in a big hug.

"Want to meet your brother in law?" Tony laughs

Ziva stands and smirks at Tony. She walks around him. "Hello" She says to Matt.

"You must be Ziva." He says shaking her hand. Isabelle is beaming.

"And I'm Tony" He introduces himself walking up behind Ziva.

"And I'm Leon Vance." The director walks up behind all of them. "All of you in my office." They all look at each other and begin to climb the stairs. "You are all going to stay in a safe house until this is all over."

They all look at each other again, confused now more than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please write reviews! I love that everyone is adding it their favourites but I would love to know what else you think!**

Ch.5

"This is crazy." Ziva grumbles passing back and forth in front of the TV. "Stuck in this house, not allowed to leave."

"Yea Ziva, that is what a safe house is. We have been in them before." Tony says from the sofa where him and Matt were sitting. They kept leaning left to right trying to see the Raider's game that was on. Isabelle had taken a nap. Yesterday marked her fifth month and she was starting to show a little. The doctor said the baby was fine and healthy and that it was okay that she was not gaining weight.

"Ziva could you please just sit down?" Matt pleads

"Is she bothering you?" Isabelle asks walking out from her and Matt's bedroom.

"Yes she is." Tony says and Ziva glares at him.

There is a knock at the door. Ziva and Tony pull out their guns and motion for Matt and Isabelle to go to the bedroom. Ziva walks up first and looks through the peep whole. There stood Director Vance.

"The director" She tells Tony before opening the door.

"Thank you Agent David" He greets walking in. "Where are Isabelle and Lutenit Johnson?"

"I will go get them." Ziva says walking back the hallway.

"To what do we owe this visit?" Tony inquires putting his gun back in it's sling and sitting down.

"I'll explain when everyone is out here."

Isabelle smiles at Vance as they all walk out. "Isabelle, Ziva, I have spoke with your father." He starts. They just look at them without talking. Neither of them was on good terms with the director of Mossad. "He said not to worry, but we caught your tail." He says looking at Tony and Ziva. "The two men that were with him confessed."

They all looked at each one another. "That seems way to easy." Isabelle dared, her hand resting on her bulging stomach.

"Well their in jail and hopefully it scared the others. You may go home."

"Thank God!" Tony yells. Vance laughs as she walks over to Isabelle and kisses her on the head.

"Goodbye Leon" She sniffed and they hugged.

Tony grabs his suitcase from where it sat next to the couch. He was sleeping in the living room. The bed rooms when to Isabelle and Matt and the other was to Ziva.

"Now you won't get to see your niece or nephew be born." Isabelle states hugging her.

"Well at least I can come visit when she is born." Ziva is content that it is a girl, but Isabelle thinks it is a boy. The girl stood there holding hands and not wanting to let go.

"I'll start getting us packed." Matt says patting his wife on the back gently.

"I better get packed too." Ziva says with one more hug before walking off to her room.

"Well it was nice to meet you." Tony acknowledged as he gave Isabelle a hug.

"Be nice to her, Good things might come from it." She whispers. He releases from their hug and stares at her.

"You ready to go?" Matt comes out of the room, carrying in a marine duffel and her backpack. Breaking the two's starring contest.

"You take care of yourself and her." Tony jokes pointing to her stomach.

Which just causes Isabelle to roll her eyes. "Goodbye Tony"

Tony turns back to the Raider's game after they leave. On the screen the players are jumping up and down cheering their victory. Tony shakes his head and turns off the TV. "Did they leave?" Ziva asks walking in with her packed backpack.

"They had a flight to catch." Tony explains "You ready to go?"

"I am ready to go home, but I was not ready for her to leave."


End file.
